


No Jumpscares, Please

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Dave, Crying, Established Relationship, Gaming, Homestuck - Freeform, Horror game, Hugging, Jumpscare, Karkat does not like horror games, Karkat is afraid, M/M, Midnight, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Swearing, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A horror game session does not go as planned.





	No Jumpscares, Please

“Ugh”, Dave said as the jumpscare was over and the screen fades to black, along with the “game over” text. It was the middle of the night, and he was far from amused. “This game sucks ass, it’s not even scary. Total waste of twenty bucks”.

Yet he pressed the “play again” option, much to Karkat’s dismay. He was on the edge of his computer seat, sweating like no troll has ever done before. All of him was shaking, and he would scream at every single sound. Why had Dave dragged him into this at night, while leaving the window open when it was windy?

“Yeah it fucking sucks”, Karkat said, trying to play it cool, hoping Dave hadn’t noticed how tense he had become. I swore he would kill Dave I’m his sleep if he got nightmares from this. That disfigured shit on the screen was absolutely horrifying and he wanted to murder it before it had the chance.

Dave we’re currently walking around in the old dark mansion filled with bugs, dust and broken glass and destroyed furniture with inches deep claw marks, with the occasional bloodied wall and rotting corpse here and there. The soundtrack made it even worse, that windy sound along with occasional sobbing and cries for help, along with the growls Karkat had learned were from that thing they were hiding from. But if they were hiding, why the fuck were they carrying around a flashlight?

Why was Dave even into these kind of games?

Dave however, let out a laugh.

“Dude I’m not blind. I see that you’re batshit scared”.

He immediately shook his head.

“Am not fuckass”.

And then, jumpscare.

Karkat screamed and jumped out of his seat, pure fear filling his body as his eyes began to water. He was shaking so badly, he was terrified of that thing and just wanted to look away.

“Dude are you okay?”, was Dave’s answer. He shook his head, not looking up, fearing that the thing would still be on the screen. He couldn’t see the thing anymore. “Shit”.

He heard how Dave turned off the computer, and seconds later he felt his arms around him in a warm embrace. That’s where he lost it, he let the red tears run down his cheeks and stain Dave’s red hoodie. He just wanted Dave close, he wanted comfort.

“Okay we’re not playing this anymore. Let’s get some snacks and watch one of your romcoms. I won’t leave your side”, Dave said before giving Karkat a light kiss on the forehead. “Is that okay?”.

The troll nodded.

“Thanks”.


End file.
